The amount of data produced by computer devices is growing at a rapid rate, with hundreds of billions of gigabytes already produced. As the number of computing devices being used continues to grow, the amount of generated data will only continue to increase, and efficient storage and retrieval of the data produced by the computing devices will become paramount.
A large portion of the data generated by computing devices comes in the form of log files, which record the daily operations performed by the respective computing devices. There are many methods for storing log files, including compressing the data to reduce its size. However, current compression techniques are generally inefficient and result in the storing of repetitive data. Further, retrieving portions of data from a compressed file typically requires the decompression of the entire compressed file.